mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Streetracer213
HI FEEL FREE TO TALK BOUT TRADES AND |CLICKS I AWAYS ACCEPT Streetracer213 (talk) 23:48, February 16, 2010 (UTC)Dawid Hi if you need any help just ask-- 23:51, February 16, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE SEND ME SOME MILLSTONES!!!! CAN YOU PLZ SEND ME SOME MILLSTONES ILL SEND YOU 600 APPLES OR MILLIONS OF CLICKS PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Dawid 23:56, February 16, 2010 (UTC) well we sell them cheap at the official store. I'd look there if I were you-- 00:00, February 17, 2010 (UTC) OK OK THEN ILL CHECK THANX 9 NITRO OK THEN ILL CLICK FOR 9 NITROS YAY!!!!! 3 TIMES FOR 9 NITRO 9 NITRO OK THEN ILL CLICK FOR 9 NITROS YAY!!!!! 3 TIMES FOR 9 NITRO I will send you the stuff but before you click my page make sure that I have the items-- 01:24, February 17, 2010 (UTC) We're not ignoring you it's that you are ordering so much and most people aren't on all the time. Ok ok im trying to make a way of getting some new items for your store im really trying hard Who are you in mln? Streetracer213 johnater I asked you to be my friend and put the 20 clicks on my sound track mod -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 03:50, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ok then ok signature you should get a signature. but but... im rank 2 not rank 7 yea you should have a sig and what is your MLN name??? (replay on my talk)[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 10:08, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Please Add me! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 11:33, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ok! :) ow sorry i was reject u im in your pending !!! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 23:40, February 19, 2010 (UTC) oh ok after that i beg you send me 3 carburator ok! and please replay on my talk and write your order i was forgot :) -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 23:55, February 19, 2010 (UTC) YOU STOLE MY ACCOUNT?!?!?! YOU KNOW WHAT FU** YOU IF YOU STOLE MY ACCOUNT I GOT IT BACK HA YOU LOSE!!! OH YEAH OWNED I GOT IT BACK WHAT NOW &*$#%? what happened why are you so mad at me i didnt do anything i was at my friends house what what happened? please dont shout :( You stole my account, you changed the password, you took most of my items, and you changed my avatar. but but i was at y friends house ... wait a second it was probably my brother ARTHUR!!! Maybe... OK but you should probably change your password he was selling two rank 10 accounts to mackmoron and me... look i was at james house and i left my computer on and arthur went on it and messed up your account he said he did and is crying right now i swear it wasnt me!!! was he? ill ask him in a minute Yes. Look I understand sorry. I suggest you tell mackmoron that too he was trying to buy an account form your brother. he said he did and said he wanted to keep it send the items to his own account and then delete your account little as*****! He tried, he tried, but he didn't know about one thing and so I got it back took the items back and now I am OK. Just tell him not to do that again and apologize (for your brother) to FreddyderHamster and Mackmoron11 who spent lots of items to buy the accounts. Ok ok i told my parents about that he did actually have a rank 10 account but i deleted it me and my parents banned him for 2 weeks but he might do it again hes kinda a hacker by the way i found 137 apples on my page for some reason and also he sent all my items to your page :( He sent all of my items to your page...so I took them back. What did you have? 5 shocks 1 muffler 5 worker bees 5 better bees 10 spoilers 2 phantom orchid 3 starreyds autograph 2 rough rubys and finally a carburator (i think) :Um OK he told me your password if you want I can just beat the rank for you in a few days...I didn't change the password-I hate when people steal your account-so if you want me to help you rank up just ask... 17:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks but someone spent my clicks?! ond please help me beat the rank also he sent some items to some of your friends :OK that sucks so much...I will help you I can have my little brother help (don't worry he won't steal an account he'd just make another). ok thanks also i wanted to order something when you showed up and started cussing :( :Oh I am so sorry about that I really didn't know...if you were me and I were you with your little brother you probably would have done the same thing... yeah you must be really mad i deleted his account because of his behaviour but why am i banned from the store? :Because of what your brother did it's fine I removed the message. yeah you know this month he hack 5 accounts yours crazyracerxtreme red713 mine and my sisters HE HACKED CRAZYRACERXTREME HOLY $&*%!!! THAT GUY HAS OVER 2,000,000 clicks!! Wait so he stole red713? Do you have the password? Did you give him back his account? yes i gave them back crazyracerxtreme is sooooo mad at him he feels like strangling hem arthur is a F&!$%*@ piece of %$£* :Wow how do you know crazyracerxtreme? friend of mine on dawid8967 hes one of my friends thats the guy i went to :cool- hey bobafett can i order 2 rough rubys if you could :I can't right now sorry...I really just need a break from the store...but OK since you lost so much. ok thanks hey can i run the store while you are gone? :I will still be there just not as active. You can always take orders though. ok thats fine hey i was gonna get you to rank 10 but you know what happened want me to actually get you to rank 10 :Ugh how do you expect to get me to rank 10? ::BF2 the shoutbox don't forget-- 18:23, February 21, 2010 (UTC) no idea but you know by brother right hes an expert at mln im not too good but i got to rank 10 a year ago but my brother deleted the account... You have more than 1 account! If I were you I would delete all your accounts except one! It counts as cheating and in Lego's ID terms of service it says if you make more than 1 account all your accounts will be deleted! So I would delete keep one account and delete the others before Lego reads what you said in the auction and they delete all of you accounts!-- 18:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC) for gosh sake they are not mine THEY ARE MY BROTHERS!!! only streetracer213 is mine :well then please let your brother see this. I'm only trying to help I do not want to see your account deleted-- 18:33, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ok :How old is your brother? 9 i think-- 18:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) 12 and im 15 It WAS. arthur said you changed it and he said the pass was arthur567 i hate how i lost my items especially when it is my birthday yes I changed it back. by the way did you change my pass? your brother change it.i think-- 18:58, February 21, 2010 (UTC) not him again ill ask him :I changed it again so that you wouldn't know it. now i dont know my pass and its not on my e-mail :'( BF2 give him his account back-- 19:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :'( I don't have your account... yeah but i dont have an account now im really really sad :((( :Why not ask your brother? he said it was tc7/987 but it isnt Sorry I don't know... 20:18, February 21, 2010 (UTC) i lost it on my''' BIRTHDAY! ''':( :That sucks....it really does...maybe your parents can set a password so that your brother cannot get on the computer? i already got 1 :Oh...well...I don't know what to do I can't give you one of my brother's accounts. what?! what rank? He's rank 3, 3, 4, and 5. 20:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ill give him 6 accounts for 1 :What rank... Sig Well the easiest way is too look at this and Template:EZsig-- 20:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC) 2 1 1 1 2 1 1 Do you have an email? yes dawidek276@vp.pl Hmm isn't that the name of your friend? Dawid is my name James is my friends name